I Could Be The One To Change You
by SiredToDelena157
Summary: Dans ce nouveaux monde, les vampires ont le pouvoir dans le monde, ils contrôlent le monde entier et se servent de humains comme poche de sang et esclave 24h/24. Seule quelques humains essayent de continué vivre leurs vie. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Damon Salvatore, l'un des plus puissant vampire, tombe amoureux d'Elena Gilbert, une simple humain ?
1. Prologue

_Disclame__:__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

Voici ma première fan fiction, sil vous plaît soyez indulgent.

L'histoire n'a rien avoir avec la série, il n'y pas Katherine l'histoire des garçon n'a rien avoir avec la série seulement qu'ils viennent de 1864. Tout sera expliquer au fur et à mesure. Sur ceux bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Ps : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. :)

La web-miss : Mandy.

* * *

_Courir._

_Dans ce genre de circonstance il ne reste plus qu'a courir. Elle le savait, courir à pas d'humain ne l'aiderais pas à les éviter mais elle espérais de tout son cœur qu'elle arriverais quelque part où Ils ne pourront plus lui faire de mal. Serrant de toutes ces force le simple collier qui lui rester de ces parents, elle y avait mis quelque feuille sèche de verveine à l'intérieur. Elle voyait dés à présent défiler la long foret de Mystic Fall. Elle pleurait repensant à tout qu'elle avait pu vivre depuis ces 2 dernier mois. _

_La jeune femme avait vue ces parents et son petit frère mourir, elle avait vue sa meilleur aime devenir l'une dés leur en tuant au passage son meilleur ami, qui avait tenter de la sauver. Jamais elle n'avais eu aussi peur qu'a cette instant, elle se souvenais avoir vue par la suite sa meilleur amie tombait en larme sur le corps inerte du jeune homme toute en hurlant qu'elle était dessoler. _

_À bout de force, la jeune femme tomba sur le sol, elle n'eut pas le temps de se relevais qu'elle fut propulser contre un arbre pas très loin de là. Elle vue une femme blonde au visage de monstre avec des veine noir qui ressortait sous ces yeux et ces croc prés à mordre. La jeune brune toujours coller contre l'arbre se laissa glisser tout le long en refermant ces yeux. Elle vit sa vie défiler dans la tête et ces pleures qui continué à couler encore et encore sur ces joue. Elle entendit quelque bruits de geste rapide. Elle ouvra doucement les yeux et vit seulement les pied d'un homme s'avançait vers elle. Il s'accroupit à son niveaux pris le visage de le jeune femme entre ses mains essuya ces larme, elle le regarda quelques minutes sans bouger. Son cœur ne battu plus que très lentement, sa peur fus tout de suite stopper. « _Tout ira bien maintenant, je suis là. _S'exclama simplement le jeune homme sans la quitter des yeux. _Tout ira bien. _» Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, toujours en pleure. Il posa son bras sous le genou et derrière son dos. L'homme se leva toujours en la serrant contre son torse et parti en une vitesse sur-humaine._

* * *

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez pour le moment ?


	2. Chapter 1

Hello. Me voilà donc avec le premier chapitre – que je poste tôt. Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez avoir la suite tôt puisque le prologue est minuscule. :)

Réponse au Review -

**sosso (Guest)** – Contente que le début te plaise en espérant que tu aime la suite. Pour Caroline je pense qu'elle aura une histoire à part, entre une Caroline méchante et puis qui s'en veux par la suite. En tout cas merci pour ton review, n'hésite pas à en poster de nouveaux. Bisous.

**Plillou**** –** Contente que tu adore et que tu me suive en espérant que la suite de te plaise au tant. Et n'hésite pas à me re-posté à nouveaux un review et merci pour celui là. Bisous.

**Typhetta** – Merci beaucoup et je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes mais l'orthographe et moi ça fait deux. x)

J'espère que la suite va te plaire et que tu me re-postera une review. Bisous.

**Fandedelena** – Contente que tu adore ce début en espérant que adore aussi la suite. Merci pour ta review n'hésite pas à en re-posté une. Bisous.

Et un dernier merci à ceux qui se sont abonner à la fan-fiction. Maintenant je vous laisse sur le premier chapitre riche en Flash Back. Bonne lecture et à bien tôt j'espère. ;)

* * *

_Chapter 1 – _

_Les premier rayon du soleil se faisait à par-être à travers les rideaux éclairant le lit où était allonger Elena. On pouvait entendre la douche s'arrêter dans la minuscule pièce qui servait de salle de bain, Damon sorti de sa douche pris sa serviette pauser sur l'évier, il l'enroula autour de sa taille et se rendit dans la pièce principal,où se trouver Elena toujours endormi sur le lit. Il s'avança vers la seul fenêtre qui éclairais presque toute la pièce, il entre-ouvrit le rideaux de manière à se qu'on ne le vois pas de l'extérieur et observa quelque minutes les alentours - où il ne vis seulement quelques oiseaux qu'il pouvait entendre - par son ouïr de vampire, chantonner. Il referma le rideaux au bout de quelque secondes et s'avança vers la table à l'autre bout de la pièce, attrapa d'un coup sec la bouteille de bourbon qui avait était pauser là il y avait quelques dizaine de minutes au par-avant. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et bu quelques gorger avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise placer à droite de la table. Il continua à boire tout en observant Elena endormi sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce. _

_Elle était belle et semblait tellement paisible. Il était vrai que dés qu'il l'avait vue il avait sus qu'elle changerais sa vie à tout jamais. Elle avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez une femme – et pourtant au cours de ces 145 pauvre années, il en avait connue des femmes. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer il l'avait vue là, tellement apeuré par la mort de ces parents qu'il avait était attirer comme un aimant vers elle. Le monstre qu'il était avait laisser place à un autre homme méconnaissable,avec tellement de compassion et gentillesse qu'il n'avait jamais eu au par-avant. _

_-flashback- Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que les vampires avait décider de prendre le pouvoirs sur les humains. La terreur régnais dans les rue, des familles avaient était séparer certaines personnes essayaient de fuir -mais, pour aller où? Chaque recoin sur terre était déjà pris par les vampire, qui tuer ou se servaient de toutes le monde comme des esclaves. Seule quelque uns d'entre-eux protégeaient des êtres chères restaient humains. _

_À Mystic Fall, le merveilleux soleil avait laisser place à une pleine lune – qui éclairait quelque peu le ciel. Damon, lui se baladait non-chaland dans les rue à la recherche d'un en-cas - avec préférence une femme qu'il pourrait savourer autrement que par son sang. Il fut attirer par des pleure d'une jeune femme, il s'avança vers celle ci et la découvrir en pleure complètement refermer sur elle même . Il s'avança de plus en plus d'elle, elle leva la tête et fut plus apeurer, elle se mit à reculer. Il la regarda d'abord quelques minutes sans bouger. Puis, s'avança de quelques pas vers ne su l'expliquer mais ça seule envie à ce moment était de sauver cette jeune adolescence dont il ne connaissait rien. _

_« _Ne m'approchez pas._ Arriva-t-elle à s'exprimer de plus en plus en pleure. _Ne me faites pas de mal sil vous plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. _Articula-t-il calmement._ Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- C'est ça! Vous me faite votre petit numéro, vous me tirez pas le bras pour me faire me levais et la c'est la morsure pour me marquer de vous et vous vous servez de moi comme joué juste qu'a la fin de ma misérable vie!»

_Elena n'avait pas tord, il en-avait bien l'attention. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vue son attention était bien différente. Il l'observa de long en large, elle était habiller dans simple jean bleu - où l'on pouvais distinguer quelques tache de sang sur son côté gauche. Elle portais un T-shirt noir - où l'on pouvait voir écris «Courage ,hope, love»*. Ces long cheveux lisse et décoiffé retombais sur ces épaules, on pouvais aussi distinguer son mascara qui avait coulé - à force de pleurer, sur ses joue. Malgré ces défauts de maquillage et de coiffure, il la trouvais véritablement magnifique. _

_Damon s'avança tout doucement pour ne pas plus lui faire peur. Elle continua de reculer tout en hurlant à l'aide. Il tenta plusieurs de la calmer, il était clair que si elle continuais à hurler comme ça quelqu'un finirais par venir mais Damon ne pensa pas que ça serait pour l'aider. Elena fini par se calmer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux tellement bleu qu'elle n'arriva plus à lâcher du regard. Ces yeux qui ne lui paru que sympathique, elle pouvais y voir tout sauf cette rage qu'elle voyait habituellement dans le regard des autres monstres comme elle les appelais. Elle se demanda alors quelques minutes si il ne serait pas humain. «_Vous n'êtes pas l'un des leur! vous êtes humain, pas vrai? _Lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelque minute» -finalflashback-_

_Damon se souvenais encore lui avoir expliquer qu'il était un vampire mais qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et qu'il voulait l'aider. Elle lui avait demander pourquoi il voulait l'aider, il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à lui répondre. Au plus au fond de lui c'est ce qu'il avait voulu faire depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Elle s'était révélais être son ange tomber du ciel, celle qui lui fallait pour arrêter ces massacre inhumain. Bien sur il n'avait pas changer pour autant il restait toujours le méchants vampire dans l'histoire. Seulement il était devenu un méchant vampire prêt à tout pour la jeune femme dont il était tomber fou amoureux au premier regard. _

_Au final il l'avait embarquer avec lui dans cette minuscule maison planquer au baud milieu de la grande foret qui entourer les environ de Mystic Fall. Il se souvenait aussi lui avoir dire qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité avec lui. Elle l'avait crus sans même qu'il est besoin de faire montrer qu'elle pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Il lui avais appris à se défendre contre les être de la nuits, lui avait donner de la verveine pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse hypnotiser et être obliger de faire des chose contre son grès._

_Malheureusement la veille la situation lui avais échapper, Elena c'était retrouver seule à fuir sa meilleur amie devenue vampire contre son grès deux jour au par-avants. _

_-flashback- Elena venait de retrouver la jeune blonde en piteuse états devant chez la mère de celle ci. Le jeune brune avait tout de suite demander à Damon t'utilisait son sang pour sauver la pauvre Caroline. Sans que ça ne fasse parti du plan les deux jeunes femmes se sont vite retrouvaient en compagnie de Matt Donovan enlevait des main impuissante de Damon. Le trois jeunes avaient décidé de prendre la voiture pour se rendre dans la minuscule maison – où Elena avait décidé d'y cacher ces meilleurs amis. Étant poursuivi par quelques vampires Caroline avaient décidé d'appuyer forte sur la pédales décélérateur. Ils se retrouveraient vite dans une impasse – où la jeune femme du faire un énorme dérapage pour faire demi-tour. Seulement la voiture ne réussi seulement cas se retourner sur le toit, au moments où Damon décida de pointer le bout de son nez en tuant les vampires qui les poursuivaient. Il vit Matt sorti en sang par le par brise briser, il eu le temps de l'aider à sortir avants d'aller aider Elena a son tour avants que la voiture se met à brûler. Il essaya de faire sortir la blonde coincée à l'intérieur mais lorsqu'il arriva à ces fins ils était déjà trop tard. _

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que tout était arriver. Seule Damon avait dit quelques mots – pour expliquer au deux adolescent que son sang allait transformer leur amis en vampire. Quant à Elena et Matt, ils n'avaient pas parler depuis l'accident, Elena s'était mis dans le bras réconfortant de Damon en pleurant son amie sans même bouger et Matt c'était assis sur une chaise attendant l'heure – où sa petite-amie se réveillerais en buveuse de sang. Il n'avait pas pleurer n'y même essayait de réconforter Elena, qui n'avait pas stopper de pleurer depuis le drame. _

_Quand Caroline se réveilla le jeune brune se jeta sur elle pour lui demander comment elle allait. Matt n'avait pas bouger et Damon s'était assis à côté des deux jeunes femmes pour expliquer la situation à une Caroline apeurer. Elle s'était lever à toutes vitesse disant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, Matt essaya de la retenir sans que personne ne puis réellement expliquer pourquoi. Bien sur Caroline fut tout de suite attirer par le sang sèche du jeune homme au niveaux de son bras. Sans que personne n'est le temps de réagir le jeune blonde parti en vitesse de vampire en laissant derrière elle un Matt mort vider de son sang avec la nuque briser. «_NOOOOOOOOON MATT! _Hurla seulement Elena en se jetant sur le corps mort du jeune homme.» -finalflashback-_

* * *

_«Courage ,hope, love»* : Courage, espoir, amour. C'est l'un des tatouage de mon idole j'ai pris __exemple__ sur elle et je me suis dis que ça aller plus __tôt__ bien avec l'histoire._

_Sinon, le premier chapitre? Vous aimez? J'attends vos review avec impatience. ;) La web-miss – Mandy. _


	3. Chapter 2

Salut, me revoilà avec un nouveaux chapitre, un peu plus long que le dernier. J'essaye de faire le plus long possible mais c'est asse difficile de ne pas révéler tout en un seule chapitre – même si je ne révèle pas grand choses dans celui là, je trouve.

Réponse au review. -

**Justine07** – Contente que l'histoire – pour le moment te plaise et j'espère que les prochain chapitre font aussi te plaire. L'idée m'a pris d'un coup mais j'ai mis du temps avants de me lancer. Pour l'évolution de Damon et Elena j'essaye de prendre un peu de temps – se serait nul de les voir ensemble dés le débuts. Je pense qu'Elena n'aura pas de mal avec le gentils Damon mais plus tôt avec tout ce qu'elle va apprendre sur son passer. Merci pour les quelques compliment d'écriture. J'essaye de bien présenter j'ai horreur lorsque ça les mal. Je m'excuse bien entendu pour les fautes j'essaye de faire de mon mieux la dessus aussi. En tout cas merci pour ton review, n'hésite pas à en poster de nouveaux. Bisous.

**Dray86 –** Oui les personnage sont bien Damon et Elena, logique. x) Et oui la pauvre Elena mais peu-être que dans son malheureux la joie pourra être présent à un moment ou à un autres. Est-ce que Elena aime Damon? Bonne question, j'espère que le nouveaux chapitre ou même les prochain te répondrons à ta question. Merci pour ta review n'hésite pas à en re-posté une. Bisous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_Chapter 2 -_

_Lors qu'Elena Gilbert se réveilla, elle mit du temps avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revernis peu-à-peu en mémoire – la fuite de la maison pour sauver sa vie, son face à face avec Caroline qui avait fini en course poursuite. Elle avait peu-à-peu comprit que sa meilleur amie ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant. Elle pouvait passer d'une Caroline complètement humain à une jeune vampire assoiffer. Les larmes commença à couler lorsque la jeune brunette repensait à tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers temps. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le pire des cauchemars où elle espérait se réveiller très vite. _

_Elle mit quelques minutes à se mettre assis sur le lit – son dos lui faisait horriblement mal, sûrement dut au fait qu'elle s'était cogné fortement contre l'arbre après que Caroline les balançait contre celui-ci. Elle leva les yeux vers Damon toujours affalé sur sa chaise avec bouteille de bourbon à la main. Ils se fixèrent une minute ou deux, sans dire un mot - enfaîte aucun des deux n'avaient réellement quelque chose à dire. Elena regarda autour d'elle,elle ne pensais pas revenir un jour ici ni même de revoir Damon. La veille tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la suite des événement, elle s'était contenté de courir - aussi vite qu'elle le pouvais et de craignait qu'il n'arrive quoi que-sois à Damon – qu'elle avait laisser seules contre une bonnes vingtaine de vampires en colères. Ça avait été un soulagement lorsqu'il était venu la sauver des mains de Caroline – elle ne serrait dire, si s'était parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ou parce qu'il était là en face d'elle en vie. Elle finissait par croire que les deux avait à voir avec son soulagement à ce moment précis._

_Elle n'aurait supporter de perdre quelqu'un de plus «Surtout pas lui» se disait-elle, car cela faisait seulement 2 mois environ qu'elle le connaissait et pourtant il était devenue son pilier de survie et compter beaucoup plus pour elle, qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Sans lui, elle serait déjà morte depuis longtemps ou serais tomber dans une folie de tristesse insurmontable, elle n'aurais jamais appris à re-sourire pour de vrai elle n'aurais jamais eu ce pilier sur le quel s'attacher lorsqu'elle allait mal._

_«Je ne croyais pas que tu allais me ramener ici?Lança-t-elle pour combler le blanc qui s'était installer entre eux._

_- Où voulais-tu que je te ramène?Répondit Damon en pausant sa bouteille sur la table à côté de lui._

_- Je ne sais pas, mais ici ils pourraient nous retrouver. Tu ne crois pas?_

_- Possible. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne les laisserais pas te faire de -il en se levant de sa chaise pour venir se pauser sur le lit à côté d'Elena._

_- Tu aurais pu mourir. Il faut changer d'endroit, je ne veux pas que tu te remettes en danger pour moi._

_- Tu sais très bien que je me mettrais toujours en danger pour toi. Et puis, je ne suis pas mort je suis Damon Salvatore je ne meurs jamais._

_- Évidement.»_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un petit sourit se fis à par-être sur son visage fatiguer. Dans n'importe qu'elle situation possible il arrivait toujours à dire quelque chose qui la faisait rire, en se vantant lui même d'être «l'homme parfait». C'était l'un des points sur les quels il n'avait pas changer depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer et il fallait bien l'avouer la jeune femme ne voulais pas que ça change. C'était l'un des côté de lui qu'elle adorait chez lui._

_Elle observa son sourire ou plus tôt ses lèvres qu'elle ne pouvais lâcher du souvenait y avoir goûter la veille lorsque le vampire lui avait demander de courir et des fuir, alors qu'elle celle ci en avait décidé autrement – qu'elle ne voulait pas partir sans lui, il l'avait embrasser tendrement en lui demandant de courir le plus vite possible sans regarder derrière. Ce qu'elle avait fini par faire un peu troubler par se baiser. Elle avait pris ce geste pour un geste d'adieux – ce qui l'avait perturber encore plus. Elle eu soudain envie d'y goûter à nouveaux pour un baiser plus passionner mais sa raison l'empêchait - il était un vampire et malgré l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Elle en avait peur, peur de la suite des événement. Alors elle laissa son envie de côté et tourna ses yeux vers la porte qui se trouver en face du lit._

_«Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voulaient ces vampires?Dit-elle enfin toujours en fixant le porte._

_-Ils ne sont pas très content que je te protège. _

_-Alors tu risque ta peau pour me protéger?_

_- C'est un peu ça mais … Il la vit se retourner les larmes au 'est-ce qui va pas? Il la prit dans les bras- c'était la seule réaction qu'il avait sur le moment._

_- Tu n'es pas obliger de faire tout ça pour moi, tu te mes en danger pour moi et..._

_- Bien sur que je ne suis pas obligé mais je le fais et je m'en fou totalement que cela implique que quelqu'un essaye de me tuer. Qu'il vient, je l'attend mais je ne crois pas que se soit moi qui en ressortira mort. Le plus je t'interdit de pleurer pour ça. Tu ma compris?»_

_Elle se contenta d'acquises avec son visage et posa sa tête sur le torse de Damon – qui essayait les larmes d'Elena avec son pousse. Au fond elle, Elena savais pourquoi il était comme ça avec elle mais – même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, elle attendait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il lui dise que si il faisait tout ça pour elle, c'était simplement parce qu'il l'aimé. Mais elle avait peur qu'un jour le vampire se décidait de tout lui dire et elle ne sache quoi dire. Tout était confus pour elle, elle lui devait tout, il l'avait sauver -dans tout les sens du terme. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup , il était marrant, vantard, plus tôt sexy – elle devait se l'avouer, attentionnée même parfois – lorsque comme maintenant il la réconfortait lors qu'elle allait mal. Mais elle ne savait si ce qu'elle ressentait était de l'amour ou juste une gratitude de l'avoir aider._

_Damon ne dit rien de plus, il la serra juste dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer – surtout pas pour des choses pareils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise à pleurer, c'est clairement stupide pour lui. Pour lui c'était devenu une priorité d'être là pour elle, elle l'avait sauver de lui-même en lui montrant qu'il pouvait toujours aimer malgré son cœur mord depuis plus de cent ans. Il l'aimerais lui dire pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas la froisser. Elle n'avait jamais eu la vie simple – d'après ce qu'il savait de son passer, elle mérité que lorsque tout sera terminer elle puise vivre une vie d'humaine normal – se marier, avoir des enfants et vieillir. Elle ne pouvais pas rester avec lui et être malheureuse sans avoir ce qu'elle mérite – car même si il aimerait passer son éternité à ces côté qu'il puise lui montrer le monde de long en large. Mais, non elle mérité mieux que lui et une vie de vampire non-structurer. C'est pourquoi il laissait ces sentiment de côté dans se genre de moments._

_Avec un peu de regret, Elena fini par se retirer des bras de Damon, elle s'essuya les dernière larmes couler et regarda Damon avec un léger sourire._

_«Tu sais quoi?Lâcha-t-elle en se levant d'un coup du lit. Tu a peu-être raison, je ne vais pas continuer à pleurer pour ça. Mais je veux que tu sache à quel point ça compte pour moi que tu fasse tout ça. Je te remercierais jamais asses. Tu es comme mon ange gardian._

_- Moi?! Un ange -il avec sarcasme en se levant à son tour pour se mettre devants vampire, ange gardian, tu veux dire.C'est sensé être ironique?»_

_Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Elle se mit à sursauter lorsque qu'un énorme bruit venant du toit se fit entendre, elle regarda Damon qui lui faisait signe de ne pas dire un mot et de ne surtout pas bouger. Elle le regarda sorti de la petite maison. Elle prit peur - cela pouvait bien être les vampires de la veille venu pour finir ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à commencer. Elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de regarder le vampire sortir avec prudence du petit habitacle, ne sorti que lorsqu'elle entendit Damon hurlait «Putain de merde ! Mec, tu ne peux pas genre faire comme tout le monde et frapper à la porte». Elle regarda le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Il était blond au yeux marron et était debout sur le toit en taule rouiller. Il lui fit un signe de la main en souriant avant devants sauter sur ces pied juste devant Elena._

_«Comment vas-tu beauté aujourd'hui? Exclama-t-il sous le regard noir de Damon qui se trouver à deux pat des deux jeunes gens._

_- Je vais…_

_- Elle allait bien juste qu'un abrutie lui fasse peur en sautant sur le toit. Lâcha Damon sans laisser Elena finir sa phrases. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fou ici?_

_- J'ai entendu parler de votre attaque de vampires, je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez._

_- On va bien. Tu peux donc partir d'ici. Dit Damon avec un léger sourire au lèvre._

_- Ils savent que vous êtes là maintenant. Vous ne devriez pas venir au manoir vous seriez plus en sécurité._

_- Même pas en rêve, mec. Aller dans un endroits remplis de vampires avec une humaines, tu a d'autres idée stupide comme celle là peu-être?_

_- Un manoir? Demanda Elena manoir?_

_- Le manoir des Salvatore, l'endroit au sont placé tout les vampires résistent - qui le veulent. Cette endroit appartient à Stefan, c'est sûrement pour ça que Damon refuse te t'y emmenés. Parce que comme tu sais, il sont peu-être frères mais entres eux c'est pas le grand amour._

_- N'importe quoi, si je ne veux pas emmenés Elena là-bas, c'est parce qu'il est rempli de vampires affamé qui se nourrice seulement de petits animaux de la foret. Répondit Damon._

_- Elle serait plus en sécurité avec autour une vingtaine de vampire que seulement toi plus il y a aussi des humains là-bas._

_- En faites cette endroits est un peu comme un refuge? Fini par dire Elena._

_- Cherche pas Elena on n'ira pas là bas._

_- Mais pourquoi, Damon? Si l'on peut être en sécurité là bas je ne vois pas le mal. En plus si on reste ici ils font finir par revenir._

_-Tu ma bien entendu ou pas? Cette endroits est rempli de vampires qui sait si ils voudront pas te faire de mal eux aussi. _

_- Tu parle tout se qui te dérange c'est de cohabiter avec ton frère. Lança le blond._

_- La ferme, toi. Râla Damon en lui faisant une petite tape sur l'arrière de la tête.»_

_Damon redoutait qu'Elena le force à aller là-bas, il était vrai qu'il n'avait guerre envie de revoir son frère – surtout il savait qu'il ne pourrait être la personne dont les gens voulaient voir là-bas. Tout le monde, le connaissaient comme Damon le frère de Stefan capable de tous acte égoïste possible. Il avait longtemps agis en solo se foutant royalement de tuer quiconque passer sur son chemin. Alors revenir maintenant dans cette maison et demander pardon au habitant à qui il avait sûrement dut faire du mal à un moment ou un autres – ne serait pas de son goût.C'est pourquoi, il cherchait tous les excuses possible pour éviter de retourner dans cet endroits._

_Elena quant à elle, elle était dans l'idée d'y aller. Si cette endroits le permettais de vivre en sécurité - malgré le fait qu'ils doivent habiter avec une bonne vingtaine de vampire, pourquoi ne pas y aller? Elle voyait bien que Damon n'avait pas l'air branchait par l'idée mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne se remette en danger pour elle. De plus d'après ce qu'elle en savait,dans ce genres d'endroit la nourriture y est facile à trouver. Elle comptait supplier – si il le fallait Damon, pour pouvoir se retrouver là bas._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer. J'attends vos review avec impatience. Encore dessoler pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bisous. La web-miss – Mandy.

Ps: tout commentaire aidant à améliorer mais écris sont accepter avec plaisir.


	4. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec un nouveaux chapitre!:)

Réponse au review. -

**dray86 – **Merci. Stefan est bien là c'était certain.;) Et oui Damon a du mal à lui dire non. J'espère que la suite va te plaire et que je vais avoir une nouvelle review. Bisous.

**Virginie06 – **Ravie que ça te plaise. Elle veux y aller car elle pense qu'ils seront moins en danger là bas et finira bien par connaître la vérité.;) Presser de voir ta nouvelle review. Bisous.

**Vampiiires** – Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise. Il ne me semble pas en tout cas sui tu vois qu'il manque des mots n'hésite pas à m'envoyer la phrases pour que j'aille corriger.;) Et oui je continue en espérant que la suite te plaise et que j'aurai de nouvelle review de toi. Bisous.

Sur ce bonne lecteur. ;)

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Damon fit un pat devant l'immense manoir qui se trouver devant ces yeux. Il fit surpris lui même de se trouver là. La dernière fois qu'il avait quitter cette endroits il s'était promis de ne plus jamais y revenir. Pas seulement qu'il ne voulait plus revoir toutes les personnes qui vivaient à la l'intérieur mais aussi il savait le mal qu'il avait pu faire et il était trop bien têtu pour s'excuser. C'est pourquoi il regarda le manoir en se demandant bien se qu'il pouvait faire ici. Puis il fit Elena s'avançait à côtes de lui. Il ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre comme elle l'avait convaincue de revenir mais elle l'y était arriver sans grand problème. Elle regarda l'endroit puis se tourna vers lui. _«_C'est plus tôt grand ici.»_

_En effet le manoir était une grande battisse en bois qui devait dater d'environ une centaine d'années. Elle était entouré d'une forêt – qui à vue d'œil s'étendait à plusieurs kilomètres, une allée de goudronner se trouver à leur droite et était encombré d'une bonne dizaine de une route qui partait de l'allée se poursuivait dans la forêt – menant sûrement au centre ville de Mystic Fall._

_Damon resta perplexe, il resta sur le fait que tout cela ne devait pas être une très bonne idée. Il ne savait même pas si il allait être accepter à entrer. Au fond, il avait peur des choses qu'Elena pourrait apprendre rien quand franchisant le pat de la porte de cette immense battisse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait sûrement perdre cette confiance qu'il avait construit entre eux. Il s'avança au bout de quelque minute suivie de prés par Elena. Il n'eut le temps de s'avançait que la porte s'ouvra sur une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

_Le jeune homme – qui venait de sorti de la battisse sembler plus tôt en colère, il regardait Damon d'un regard noir. Elena observa le jeune homme de long en large, il ne semblait pas méchant mais avec le temps elle avait appris à se méfier des apparence elle fini par prendre peur et s'avança vers Damon et lui pris la main comme pour se protéger. Damon lança un regard à celle-ci lorsqu'elle lui pris la main avant de regardait le jeune châtain s'avançait vers eux._

«On peut savoir ce que tu fiche ici. _Hurla l'homme en colère._

- Je suis aussi ici chez moi, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

- On en avait convenue que tu ne reviendrais jamais ici. Personnes ne veut de toi ici.

- Dommage puisque je suis là. _Sourit Damon avant de regardait Elena toujours apeure en lui serrant la main._ Tu viens ma belle, je vais te montrer comment l'intérieur et aussi magnifique que l'extérieur.»

_Il commença à s'avancer toutes en se fessant suivre par Elena – qui fut encore plus effrayait lors que le jeune châtain arriva à une vitesse sur-humain devant ces regarda Elena de bas en haut alors que celle-ci commença à se cacher derrière le dos de Damon._

«Humaine!Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore envie, ni même marquer. C'est pas totalement ton genre de ne pas marquer ton territoire frérot. _Lança le jeune homme._

- Voila qui montre que tu ne me connaît pas tant que ça, frérot.

- Oh si, que je te connaît asses pour savoir qu'il y a quelques qui est louche.

- Et pourtant tu te trompe rien est louche comme tu dis. Maintenant tu m'excuse mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

- Même pas en rêve comme je t'es dis personnes ne veut de toi ici. Alors casse-toi et sil te plaît laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille.

-J'avais presque oublier à quels points tu pouvait être chiant, Stefan. _Dit Damon en levant les yeux au ciel._ Et dessoler mais je ne partirais pas d'ici et je ne vais surtout pas lâcher Elena, qui d'ailleurs m'écrase la main.

- Dessoler._Répondit tout bas Elena_.»

_Le jeune femme lâcha la main de Damon sans pourtant bouger, elle restait cacher derrière lui. Elle avait pourtant compris que c'était simplement le frère de Damon mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Après tout il ne lui avait jamais réellement parler de son jeune frère tout ce qu'elle savait était que lui aussi était un vampire. C'était déjà beaucoup pour avoir peur._

«Tu ferais mieux de parti avant de finir comme nourrir de mon chère frère_.S'exclama Stefan à Elena sous le regard noir de Damon. _

- Si il avait voulu faire de moi son dîner ça serai fait depuis longtemps. _Réussi à répondre Elena_ .Maintenant laisse nous entrer, on a des vampires à nos trousse il nous faut un endroit où on pourrai être sécurité.

- Bien sur et c'est ici que vous venez. Réellement Damon après tout ça tu viens ici pour ta propre sécurité toujours aussi égoïste frérot.

- Figure-toi que se n'est pas ma décision, si j'avais eu le choix crois moi qu'on serait aller ailleurs. Je tien juste à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité.

- Laisse moi rire! Depuis quand le grand Damon Salvatore tien à une autre que ça petite personne?

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à leur il se pourrait que tu ne me connaisse pas tant que ça.»

_Sur ces mots il repris la main d'Elena et la tira avec lui dans la battisse. La jeune femme vue défiler un immense couloir et des escalier en bois tout en croisant une bonne dizaine de personne. Arrivé en haut des escalier elle suivi Damon dans un long couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte. Elle le vit sortir une clé pour y ouvrir la porte, qu'il ouvrit facilement avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. «_On est où exactement?_» Dit-elle avant d' pièce semblé être une chambre, un lit deux places faisait office de meuble principal, on pouvait y voir une commode en face avec une télé accrocher sur le mur au dessus de l'armoire._

«C'est ma chambre la seule pièce de cette maison où personne n'a le droit d'y entrer._ Répondit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui._

_-_ Oh je vois. Parce que le manoir vous appartient principalement à toi et ton frère.

- Tout à fait. Mais comme tu la sûrement compris mon frère a décidé d'en faire un refuge de vampire et humain contre la révolutionvampirique!

- Vampirique? Sérieusement ce mot existe? _Rigola Elena._

_- _Sûrement! _Rigola à son tour Damon._ Donc c'est ici qu'on va rester comme tu la voulu. Évite de descendre les gens ici ne sont pas très claire. Et on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu as bien dit que ici ils sont contre toutes les atrocités que les autres vampires font à l'extérieur, non?

- Oui mais on ne sait jamais.

- Si tu le dis.»

_Elena regarda au tour d'elle, les murs était noir aucune photo n'était disposé sur les murs – comme si cette chambre n'avait jamais était personnaliser. Elle s'assit sur le lit en repensant à tout ce que Stefan avait dit. Pourquoi personnes ne voulaient de Damon ici? Du peu de temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il n'était pas un ange mais il n'avait jamais été affreux au points d'être détester par autant de monde. Elle le regarda là adosser sur son mur le regard vide. Ce regard qu'elle ne se souvenait n'avoir jamais vue au par avant. Il était vide d'expression comme si Damon ne ressentait rien. Au fond elle se demandait cela n'avait pas avoir avec cette maison, son frère et tout les personnes qui le déteste pour une raison qu'elle ignorait._

«Pourquoi ton frère refuse de te voir ici?_Finit-elle par dire._

- C'est une long histoire.

_- J'ai tout mon temps. Après tout j'ai bien le droit d'en savoir plus sur toi, non?_

_- Je ne pense pas que tu ne vas pas apprécier ce que je peux te dire, alors je préfère ne rien dire._

_- Allez Damon. Je risque de m'ennuyait et je suis trop curieuse pour ne pas en savoir plus.»_

_Il leva les yeux ciel mais ne dit rien. Il s'avança vers le lit s'assit à côtes d'Elena pour finir par s'allonger sur le lit en regardant le plafond. Il s'était tellement passer de choses, tellement de terrible chose qu'il avait commit dont il n'avait aucune envie de partager avec Elena. Au final il avait peu-être de la perdre ou qu'elle ne finisse par le prendre pour la personne qu'il était vraiment – affreux qui avait commis tant de crimes. Il voulait qu'elle le voit comme la personne qu'il était presque devenue en la rencontrant. Ce vampire gentil qui fait tout pour sauver la femme qu'il aime. Alors il ne dit rien il se contenta de laisser le blanc s'installer entre les deux._

_Elena mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il ne dirait rien et fini par s'installer juste à côtes du vampire. Elle souffla avant de se mettre sur le côtes pour lui faire face. Elle le regarda il avait fermer ces yeux et avait poser ces mains derrière sa tê n'arriva pas à le lâcher du regarde. Il était terriblement beaux, quelques mèches brun lui tomber sur le visage en laissant paraître une coiffure parfaitement dessiner. Elle l'observa une bonne de dizaine de minutes sans dire un mot , elle réfléchissait. Elle le savait si il refusait de parler c'était qu'après tout il n'avait pas toujours était comme ça. Elle se souvenait que Stefan lui avait demander de fuir. Mais fuir quoi?Après tout ce temps toutes la confiance qu'elle avait créer en vers Damon se remettait en question. Bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais du mal - c'était vrai après tout pourquoi se serait-il mit en danger pour elle si il lui voulait du mal? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. D'une part il y avait c'eut Damon qu'elle avait appris à connaître et celui qui était sombre dont elle ne connaissait rien._

_Damon finit par rouvrir et se tourna vers Elena, posa sa main sur sa joue et replaça l'une de ces mèche de cheveux._

«On ne peut pas toujours avoir les réponse à toutes nos questions, parfois on doit y répondre avec ce qu'on le voit. _Fini-t-il par dire._

- Sérieusement Damon?Je ne peux pas avoir la réponse à ma question en te regardant.- Je suppose mais tout ce que je risque de te dire pourrait changer ce que tu vois. Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste pour les erreur de mon passer.

- Je ne te déteste pas et je ne pense pas que tout ce que tu pourrait me dire changerais ça.

- Crois-moi je suis sur que ça serait le cas.

- Si tu le dis. _Elle souffla à nouveaux et dit_. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Si ton frère ne veut pas que tu sois là, tu ne crois pas qu'il ferait tout pour que tu parte.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que rester ici. Je n'est pas peur de lui.

- On ne peux pas rester ici éternellement il va bien falloir nous nourrir.

- J'irai te cherche quelque truck à manger, il y a pas mal d'humain dans cette maison je pense que la nourriture ne doit pas être difficile à trouver. Et pour moi je me débrouille comme d'habitude.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance alors. _Lui dit-elle en souriant._

- Tu ferrai mieux de dormir ta une petite mine. _Il caressa la joue d'Elena avec son pousse avant d'y retirer sa main._

- Oui, tu reste là?

- Toujours.»

_Elle souri une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et lâcher un simple «_Bonne nuit Damon._»._

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!:)**

**_à vos claviez maintenant!_**

**_Bisous. La webmiss – Mandy. _**


	5. Chapter 4

Salut me revoilà rentré de vacances avec la court fin du chapitre 4.

Je suis vraiment dessoler pour l'attente et la minuscule longueur du chapitre, mais j'étais en vacances et je me suis dépêcher de finir ce chapitre pour ne avoir moins de retard. Je vais essayer de faire beaucoup plus long la prochaine fois.

J'ai contente qu'il y est de nouvelle personnes qui me suive et je vous remercie pour vos message. Pour tout ce qui est fautes, je suis encore dessoler, j'ai un correctrice qui devrait corriger dés qu'elle sera rentré de vacances si elle était toujours d'accord sur ceux bonne lecture.

* * *

_Il devrait être 9 heures lors qu'Elena ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était seule dans cette grand chambre dans la quel, elle se souvenait s'être endormi au prés de Damon la veille. Elle mit de temps avants de se lever. Elle remarqua bien vite le bout de papier pauser sur la table de chevet. Elle l'attrapa et y lut:_

«Elena, Je suis parti prendre des resserves, je t'es laissé de quoi manger sur la table de la chambre. Profite-en pour manger et te doucher. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour très vite et tu ne risque rien ici. Bisous, Damon.»

_En effet elle remarqua une table avec un petit déjeuner dressé au fond de la chambre. Elle s'avança et sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait était dresser à la perfection avec une petit rose posé à côté de l'assiette. Elle attrapa la rose dans ces mains pour l'apporter à son nez est la sentir, un sourire toujours au lèvre elle s'assit. Elle dégusta son petit-déjeuner, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas manger depuis un certain moment déjà. Ils avaient plus tôt penser à fuir au lieux de chercher de quoi la nourrir, elle ne s'en était pas plein elle savait qu'elle finirait par trouver quelque chose. Elle était joyeuse de remarquer que c'était lui, le seule à avoir trouver quelque chose de très bon à manger._

_Après avoir fini son déjeuner, Elena sorti de la chambre pour y trouver la salle de bain. Elle espéré la trouver vite et vide, elle ne voulais croiser personne. Au fond elle, elle avait peur, peur qu'on ne lui fasse de mal. Il n'y avait pas Damon dans le coin pour la défendre et elle ne pensait pas avoir asé de force pour se défendre seul._

_Elle sorti dons à vitesse grand V de la chambre cherchant dans les alentour après une salle de bain, elle marcha dans le long couloir de l'étage en passant devant toutes les portes sans vraiment les ouvrir. Elle marcha quelque seconde avant que l'une des portes s'ouvre sur une jeune blonde._

_«Qui êtes-vous? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vue ici. __Lança la jeune blonde._

_- Eu.. __Elena essaya de dire de lui répondre normalement mais fut pris par la peur._

_-__Du calme ma petite, je ne vous verrais pas de mal.J'aime juste savoir lorsqu'il y a des nouveaux ici. Surtout si ils sont humains comme vous. _

_- Je suis Elena, je suis arriver hier soir. __Finit-elle par dire sans plus ou moins calmer sa peur._

_-__Lexie. Enchanter! __La jeune femme lui sourit avant de dire. __Qui ta ramené ici?_

_-Eu .. Enchanter de même... Un ami. Il ma dit qu'ici je serais plus en sécurité que dehors._

_- Oui ici tu ne risque rien, nous sommes une vingtaine de vampires à vous protégez._

_-Attend, tu es l'un des leurs? __Elena prit plus peur et commença à trembler. _

_-__Oui mais comme je l'ai dis on est là pour vous protégez. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. _

_-Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi vous faite ça? C'est vrai il serait plus simple d'être de l'autre coter d'avoir le pouvoir, vous n'avez aucun effort à faire dans ce cas là. _

_- Car parmi les humains, nous avons nos famille, nos amis et même nos amour. Nous ne pouvons pas décider de leur faire du mal. Et puis pour moi personne ne mérite ce que les autres vampires vous font subir. __Répondit Lexie._

_-__Je vois.»_

_Il eut un blanc de quelques minutes, où Elena re-pensa à son arriver ici. Elle voulait avoir la réponse au question que Damon n'avait voulut répondre. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas le voir ici._

_Elle chercha à comment obtenir ces réponses, et se dit que la jeune blonde pourrait bien lui répondre. _

_«Sans __être__ indiscrète, __v__ous êtes l__à__ depuis longtemps? __Finit-elle par demander à Lexie._

_-Hmm... Je suis ici depuis le début. Pourquoi?_

_- Vraiment? __Elle réfléchi quelque minute c'était une très bonne opportunité d'en savoir plus. __Vous connaissez sûrement les propriétaire de la maison._

_- __Les Salvatore tous le monde c'est qui ils – le plus jeune des deux frères, est mon meilleur ami. Nous avons fait de cette endroit ce qu'il est ensemble. Quant a Damon – le plus vieux des deux, je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon estime._

_- Sans vouloir être curieuse qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Fin je veux dire.__ Elle regarda Lexie cherchant un excuse et fini par lui mentir. __Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps mais il n'a pas beaucoup l'air d'être apprécier._

_- Oh. A vrai dire c'est une assez long histoire._

_- Je vois je suis trop curieuse ce n'est pas grave. En réalité, je cherché une salle de bains._

_- Ce n'est rien, vous avez bien droit de savoir que si vous avez le malheur de le voir, ne vous arrêtez pas continuez à avancer. __Lexie voulu continuer en lui indiquant une des nombreuse salle bain qui compté le manoir, mais Elena lui coupa la parole. _

_-__ Mais enfin je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi?_

_- Parce qu'il fait parti des leurs, des vampires qui font de vous __leur esclaves qui vous traite comme une moins que rien. Je dirais même que c'est l'un des pires..»_


End file.
